


Thin Chain

by AriesOnMars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka prepare to go undercover as slave and owner.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Thin Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



“Are you ready?”

Fingers buried into Anakin’s hair and strokes through the strands slowly. He looked up, hesitant to say anything lest their cover be blown. _Come on, Snips…_

“You may speak.”

He nodded and leaned in to rest his cheek on Ahsoka’s hip gently, “Yes, mistress.”

The fingers in his hair tightened a moment, not enough to hurt, but enough to let him know she had just a moment of being flustered by the response. Between the two of them the choice for who to be the slave and who would be the owner during their infiltration was a fairly easy one to make. Anakin had already been a slave once, and while those were old and unpleasant memories he knew how to wait to speak, how to look at his master, how to defer to them and how much submission would look wrong. Ahsoka didn’t have any of that, and she didn’t have any natural submissiveness to tap into either.

Granted, a working slave and a pleasure slave weren’t identical, but it was unlikely that they would be quizzed too thoroughly. As long as Ahsoka had a slave she wouldn’t be seen as out of place in the cartel. He stood from where he had been expected to kneel beside his owner and Ahsoka wrapped the thin lead to his collar around her hand. It might look like a young mistress being overly cautious of her slave meandering too far, but Anakin noticed her rub and worry the weak chain between her fingers. She was either anxious over the mission, which was reasonable enough, or she wanted the reassurance that while the metal looked sturdy it was fairly flimsy and wouldn’t actually inhibit Anakin if and when it came time to fight. The thin chain would snap as soon as pressure was put on it, but that meant until that time came he had to be close to her and obey her immediately. 


End file.
